


Carbon Copy

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Carbon Copy

The messy black hair was the identical, the eyes the same bright green. Even the way his nose crinkled when he laughed. 

Long fingers and broad shoulders. A narrow waist and incredible thighs. 

The most perfect arse.

Teddy leaned down and pressed his lips to Al's soft pink ones before gripping his hips and pounding into him. Teddy reached between their bodies and took Al's cock in hand. He had to wonder if it, too, looked as much like Harry as the rest of Al did. 

He might find out someday but for now he'd settle for a near perfect copy.


End file.
